Need a Faith Lift?
by Unicorn of Light
Summary: Alright peeps, this is a little something I've put together, so read it and pay attention!


This is for those who think that the happenings mean that God has forgotten  
His children in America. I assure you, He is still here.  
  
Sing for joy, O heavens! Rejoice, O earth! Burst into song, O mountains!  
For the LORD has comforted his people and will have compassion on them in their sorrow.  
Yet Jerusalem says,"The LORD has deserted us; the LORD has forgotten us."  
"Never! Can a mother forget her nursing child? Can she feel no love for a child  
she has borne? But even if that were possible, I would not forget you!  
See, I have written your name on my hand. Ever before me is a picture  
of Jerusalem's walls in ruins.  
  
Okay people, here's a little summat that I've been told is goin' 'round the Net,   
but I make it my job to let everyone who crosses my path know exactly what this Uni  
stands for and believes in. And, to anyone in public school who reads this, get the book   
Mind Siege, or contact a guy named Kent Hovind. He'll tell ya what's what on the evolution   
theory, namely that it's totally bogus. I've always wanted to use that word! Anyway,   
here ya go folks.  
  
Now I sit me down in school  
Where praying is against the rule  
For this great nation under God  
Finds mention of Him very odd  
If Scripture now the class recites  
It violates the Bill of Rights  
And anytime my head I bow  
Becomes a federal matter now  
Our hair can be purple or orange or green  
That's no offense, it's the freedom scene  
The law is specific, the law is precise  
Prayers spoken aloud are a serious vice  
For praying in a public hall  
Might offend someone with no faith at all  
In silence alone we must meditate  
God's name is prohibited by the State  
We're allowed to cuss and dress like freaks  
And pierce our noses, tongues and cheeks  
They've outlawed guns; but first the Bible  
To quote the Good Book makes me liable  
We can elect a pregnant Senior Queen  
And the unwed daddy, our Senior King  
It's "inappropriate" to teach right from wrong  
We're taught that such "judgments" do not belong  
We can get our condoms and birth control  
Study witchcraft, vampires and totem poles  
But the Ten Commandments are not allowed  
No Word of God must reach this crowd  
It's scary here I must confess  
When chaos reigns the school's a mess  
So, Lord, this silent plea I make  
Should I be shot, My soul please take.  
  
^That's from the book Mind Siege.  
  
  
Yanking a dog's ears is as foolish as interfering in someone else's argument.  
Proverbs 26: 17  
  
Why do you continue to invite punishment? Must you rebel forever? Your head is injured,   
and your heart is sick.   
You are sick from head to foot-- covered with bruises, welts, and infected wounds--   
without any ointments or bandages.  
Isaiah 1: 5-6  
  
It is not an enemy who taunts me--  
I could bear that.  
It is not my foes who so arrogantly insult me--  
I could have hidden from them.  
Instead, it is you--my equal,  
my companion and close friend.  
Proverbs 55: 12-13  
  
Avoid all perverse talk; stay far from corrupt speech.  
Proverbs 4: 24  
  
Beautiful women obtain wealth, and violent men get rich.  
Proverbs 11: 16  
  
Everyone admires a person with good sense, but a warped mind is despised.  
Proverbs 12: 8  
  
The godly are concerned for the welfare of their animals, but even the kindness of the   
wicked is cruel.  
Proverbs 12:10  
  
The rich can pay a ransom, but the poor won't even get threatened.  
Proverbs 13: 8  
  
Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but when dreams come true, there is life and joy.  
Proverbs 13: 12  
  
Each heart knows its own bitterness, and no one else can fully share its joy.  
Proverbs 14: 10  
  
Laughter can conceal a heavy heart; when the laughter ends, the grief remains.  
Proverbs 14: 13  
  
Gentle words bring life and health; a deceitful tongue crushes the spirit.  
Proverbs 15: 4  
  
A bowl of soup with someone you love is better than a steak with someone you hate.  
Proverbs 15: 17  
  
Disregarding another person's faults preserves love; telling about them seperates   
close friends.   
Proverbs 17: 9  
  
Beginning a quarrel is like opening a floodgate, so drop the matter before a dispute   
breaks out.  
Proverbs 17: 14  
  
A friend is always loyal, and a brother is born to help in times of need.  
Proverbs 17: 17  
  
A cheerful heart is good medicine, but a broken spirit saps a person's strength.  
Proverbs 17: 22  
  
The human spirit can endure a sick body, but who can bear it if the spirit is crushed?  
Intelligent people are always open to new ideas. In fact, they look for them.  
Proverbs 18: 14-15  
  
The man who finds a wife finds a treasure and receives favor from the LORD.  
Proverbs 18: 22  
  
Short-tempered people must pay their own penalty. If you rescue them once, you will have   
to do it again.  
Proverbs 19: 19  
  
Loyalty makes a person attractive.  
Proverbs 19: 22  
  
Many will say they are loyal friends, but who can find one who is really faithful?  
Proverbs 20: 6  
  
Wise speech is rarer and more valuable than gold and rubies.  
Proverbs 20: 15  
  
The horses are prepared for battle, but the victory belongs to the LORD.  
Proverbs 21: 31  
  
I am teaching you today--yes, you--so you will trust in the LORD.  
Proverbs 22: 19  
  
Keep away from angry, short-tempered people, or you will learn to be like them and   
endanger your soul.  
Proverbs 22: 24-25  
  
Don't steal the land of defenseless orphans by moving the ancient boundary markers,   
for their Redeemer is strong.   
He himself will bring their charges against you.  
Proverbs 23: 10-11  
  
Do not lie in wait like an outlaw at the home of the godly.   
And don't raid the house where the godly live.   
They may trip seven times, but each time they will rise again.   
One calamity is enough to lay the wicked low.  
Proverbs 24: 15-16  
  
Do not fret because of evildoers; don't envy the wicked.   
For the evil have no future; their light will be snuffed out.  
Proverbs 24: 19-20  
  
Who but God goes up to heaven and comes back down?   
Who holds the winds in his fists?   
Who wraps up the oceans in his cloak?   
Who has created the whole wide world?   
What is his name--and his son's name?   
Tell me if you know!  
Proverbs 30: 4  
  
O God, I beg two favors from you before I die.   
First, help me never to tell a lie.   
Second, give me neither poverty nor riches!   
Give me just enough to satisfy my needs.   
For if I grow rich, I may deny you and say,"Who is the LORD?"   
And if I am too poor, I may steal and thus insult God's holy name.  
Proverbs 30: 7-9  
  
O Lord, do not rebuke me in   
your anger  
or discipline me in your rage.  
Have compassion on me,  
LORD, for I am weak.  
Heal me, LORD, for my  
body is in agony.  
I am sick at heart.  
How long, O LORD, until   
you restore me?  
  
Return, O LORD, and rescue me.  
Save me because of your   
unfailing love.  
For in death, who remembers   
you?  
Who can praise you from   
the grave?  
  
I am worn out from sobbing.  
Every night tears drench my bed;  
my pillow is wet from weeping.  
My vision is blurred by grief;  
my eyes are worn out because of all my  
enemies.  
  
Go away, all you who do evil,  
for the LORD has heard my crying.  
The LORD has heard my plea;  
the LORD will answer my prayer.  
May all my enemies by disgraced and terrified.  
May they suddenly turn back in shame.  
Psalm 6: 1-10  
  
if I have betrayed a friend  
or plundered my enemy without cause,  
then let my enemies capture me.  
Let them trample me into the ground.  
Psalm 7: 4-5  
  
God is my shield,  
saving those whose hearts are true and right.  
Psalm 7: 10  
  
You have taught children and nursing infants   
to give you praise.  
They silence your enemies  
who were seeking revenge.  
Psalm 8: 2  
  
Lord, have mercy on me.  
See how I suffer at the hands of those who   
hate me.  
Snatch me back from the jaws of death.  
Save me, so I can praise you publicly at   
Jerusalem's gates.  
so I can rejoice that you have rescued me.  
Psalm 9: 13-14  
  
Arise, O LORD!  
Do not let mere mortals defy you!  
Let the nations be judged in your presence!  
Make them tremble in fear, O LORD.  
Let them know they are merely human.  
Psalm 9: 19-20  
  
The helpless are overwhelmed and collapse;  
they fall beneath the strength of the wicked.  
Psalm 10: 10  
  
Arise, O LORD!  
Punish the wicked, O God!  
Do not forget the helpless!  
Why do the wicked get away with cursing God?  
How can they think,"God will never call us to account"?  
  
But you do see the trouble and grief they cause.  
You take note of it and punish them.  
The helpless put their trust in you.  
You are the defender of orphans.  
Psalm 10: 12-14  
  
The LORD examines both the righteous and the wicked.  
He hates everyone who loves violence.  
Psalm 11: 5  
  
The LORD looks down from heaven  
on the entire human race;  
he looks to see if there is even one with real  
understanding,  
one who seeks for God.  
Psalm 14: 2  
  
Hide me in the shadow of your wings.  
Psalm 17: 8  
  
The ropes of death surrounded me;  
the floods of destruction swept over me.  
The grave wrapped its ropes around me;  
death itself stared me in the face.  
But in my distress I cried out to the LORD;  
yes, I prayed to my God for help.  
He heard me from his sanctuary;  
my cry reached his ears.  
Psalm 18: 4-6  
  
The LORD is my light and my salvation--  
so why should I be afraid?  
The LORD protects me from danger--  
so why should I tremble?  
Psalm 27: 1  
  
Only fools say in their hearts, "There is no God."  
Psalm 53: 1  
  
My heart is in anguish.  
The terror of death overpowers me.  
Fear and trembling overwhelm me.  
I can't stop shaking.  
Oh, how I wish I had wings like a dove;  
then I would fly far away and rest!  
I would fly far away  
to the quiet of the wilderness.  
How quickly I would escape--  
far away from this wild storm of hatred.  
Psalm 55: 4-8  
  
I trust in God, so why should I be afraid?  
What can mere mortals do to me?  
Psalm 56: 4  
  
You keep track of all my sorrows.  
You have collected all my tears in your bottle.  
You have recorded each one in your book.  
Psalm 56: 8  
  
Protect me from the plots of the wicked,  
from the scheming of those who do evil.  
Sharp tongues are the swords they wield;  
bitter words are the arrows they aim.  
They shoot from ambush at the innocent,  
attacking suddenly and fearlessly.  
They encourage each other to do evil  
and plan how to set their traps.  
"Who will ever notice?" They ask.  
As they plot their crimes, they say,  
"We have devised the perfect plan!"  
Yes, the human heart and mind are cunning.  
Psalm 64: 2-6  
  
If I had not confessed the sin in my heart,  
my Lord would not have listened.  
But God did listen!  
He paid attention to my prayer.  
Psalm 66: 18-19  
  
Father to the fatherless  
(I messed up with this one, I forgot what part of the Bible I got it from ^_^;;)  
  
Save me, O God,  
for the floodwaters are up to my neck.  
Deeper and deeper I sink into the mire;  
I can't find a foothold to stand on.  
I am in deep water,  
and the floods overwhelm me.  
Psalm 69: 1-2  
  
O God, you know how foolish I am;  
my sins cannot be hidden from you.  
Don't let those who trust in you stumble because of me,  
don't let me cause them to be humiliated,  
O God of Israel.  
For I am mocked and shamed for you sake;  
humiliation is written all over my face.  
Even my own brothers pretend they don't know me;  
they treat me like a stranger.  
Psalm 69: 5-8  
  
You know the insults I endure--  
the humiliation and disgrace.  
You have seen all my enemies and know what they have said.  
Their insults have broken my heart,  
and I am in despair.  
If only one person would show some pity;  
if only one would turn and comfort me.  
But instead, they give me poison for food;  
they offer me sour wine to satisfy my thirst.  
Psalm 69: 19-21  
  
Was it for nothing I kept my heart pure and kept myself from doing wrong?  
All I get is trouble all day long;  
every morning brings me pain.  
Psalm 73: 13-14  
  
Then I realized how bitter I had become,  
how pained I had been by all I had seen.  
I was so foolish and ignorant--  
I must have seemed like a senseless animal to you.  
Yet I still belong to you;  
you are holding my right hand.  
You will keep guiding me with your counsel,  
leading me to a glorious destiny.  
Whom have I in heaven but you?  
Psalm 73: 21-25  
  
I heard an unknown voice that said,  
"Now I will relieve your shoulder of its burden;  
I will free your hands from their heavy tasks.  
You cried to me in trouble, and I saved you;  
I answered out of a thundercloud."  
Psalm 81: 6-7  
  
Sentence the proud to the penalties they deserve.  
How long, O LORD?  
How long will the wicked be allowed to gloat?  
Hear their arrogance!  
How these evildoers boast!  
They oppress your people, LORD,  
hurting those you love.  
They kill widows and foreigners  
and murder orphans.  
"The LORD isn't looking," they say,  
"and besides, the God of Israel doesn't care."  
Think again, you fools!  
When will you finally catch on?  
Is the one who made your ears deaf?  
Is the one who formed your eyes blind?  
He punishes the nations--won't he also punish you?  
He knows everything--doesn't he also know what you're doing?  
The LORD knows people's thoughts,  
that they are worthless!  
Psalm 94: 2-11  
  
Who will protect me from the wicked?  
Who will stand up for me against evildoers?  
Unless the LORD had helped me,  
I would soon have died.  
I cried out," I am slipping!"  
and your unfailing love, O LORD, supported me.  
When doubts fill my mind,  
your comfort gave me renewed hope and cheer.  
Psalm 94: 16-19  
  
Please don't give up on me!  
How can a young person stay pure?  
By obeying your word and following its rules.  
I have tried my best to find you--  
don't let me wander from your commands.  
I have hidden your word in my heart,  
that I might not sin against you.  
Psalm 119: 9-11  
  
LORD, if you kept a record of our sins,  
who, O Lord, could ever survive?  
But your offer forgiveness,   
that we might learn to fear you.  
  
I am counting on the Lord;  
yes, I am counting on him.  
I have put my hope in his word.  
I long for the Lord  
more than sentries long for dawn,  
yes, more than sentries long for dawn.  
Psalm 130: 3-6  
  
He rescues the poor from the cutting words of the strong.   
He saves them from the clutches of the powerful.   
And so at last the poor have hope,   
and the fangs of the wicked are broken.  
Job 5: 15-16  
  
He will rescue you again and again so that no evil can touch you.  
Job 5: 19  
  
And do not let your people practice fortune-telling or sorcery,   
or allow them to interpret omens, or engage in witchcraft, or cast spells,   
or function as mediums or psychics, or call forth the spirits of the dead.   
Anyone who does these things is an object of horror and disgust to the LORD.  
Deuteronomy 18: 10-12  
  
They will act as if they are religious, but they will reject the power that   
could make them godly. You must stay away from people like that.  
2 Timothy 3: 5  
  
But you must remain faithful to the things you have been taught.   
You know they are true, for you know you can trust those who taught you.  
2 Timothy 3: 14  
You're the best Mrs. Hornbuckle!!!!!!!!  
  
How long, O Lord, must I call for help? But you do not listen!   
"Violence!" I cry, but you do not come to save.   
Must I forever see this sin and misery all around me?   
Wherever I look, I see destruction and violence.   
I am surrounded by people who love to argue and fight.   
The law has become paralyzed and useless, and there is no justice given in the   
courts. The wicked far outnumber the righteous, and justice is perverted by bribes   
and trickery.  
Habakkuk 1: 2-4  
  
Run away from sexual sin! No other sin so clearly affects the body as this one does.   
For sexual immorality is a sin against your own body.   
Or don't you know that your body is the temple of the Holy Spirit,   
who lives in you and was given to you by God?   
You do not belong to yourself, for God bought you with a high price.   
So you must honor God with your body.  
1 Corinthians 6: 18-20  
  
Now I say to those who aren't married and to widows-- it's better to stay unmarried,   
just as I am. But if they can't control themselves, they should go ahead and marry.   
It's better to marry than to burn with lust.  
1 Cornithians 7: 8-9  
  
Now, about the young women who are not yet married.   
I do not have a command from the Lord for them. But the Lord in his kindness   
has given me wisdom that can be trusted, and I will share it with you.   
Because of the present crisis, I think it's best to remain just as you are.  
1 Corinthians 7: 25-26  
  
According to some people, there are many so-called gods and many lords,   
both in heaven and on earth. But we know there is only one God,   
the Father, who created everything, and we exist for him.   
And there is only one Lord, Jesus Christ,   
through whom God made everything and through whom we have been given life.  
1 Corinthians 8: 5-6  
  
So you should not be like cowering, fearful slaves.   
You should behave instead like God's very own children,   
adopted into his family--calling him "Father, dear Father."  
Romans 8: 15  
  
God has given each of us the ability to do certain things well.   
So if God has given you the ability to prophesy,   
speak out when you have faith that God is speaking through you.   
If you gift is that of serving others, serve them well.   
If you are a teacher, do a good job of teaching.   
If your gift is to encourage others, do it!   
If you have money, share it generously.   
If God has given you leadership ability, take the responsibilty seriously.   
And if you have a gift for showing kindness to others, do it gladly.  
Romans 12: 6-8  
  
If people persecute you because you are Christian, don't curse them;   
pray that God will bless them.   
When others are happy, be happy with them.   
If they are sad, share their sorrow.   
Live in harmony with each other.   
Don't try to act important, but enjoy the company of ordinary people.   
And don't think you know it all!  
Romans 12: 14-16  
  
If you think you are standing strong, be careful, for you, too,   
may fall into the same sin.   
But remember that the temptations that come into your life are no different   
than what others experience. And God is faithful.   
He will keep the temptation from becoming so strong you can't stand up against it.   
When you are tempted, he will show you a way out so that you will not give into it.  
1 Corinthians 10: 12-13  
  
And isn't it obvious that long hair is a woman's pride and joy?  
1 Corinthians 11: 14-15  
  
Don't be afriad of those who want to kill you.   
They can only kill your body; they cannot touch you soul.   
Fear only God, who can destroy both soul and body in hell.   
Not even a sparrow, worth only half a penny, can fall to the ground without   
your Father knowing it. And the very hairs on your head are all numbered.   
So don't be afriad; you are more valuable to him than a whole flock of sparrows.  
If anyone acknowledges me publicly here on earth,   
I will openly acknowledge that person before my Father in Heaven.   
But if anyone denies me here on earth,   
I will deny that person before my Father in Heaven.  
Matthew 10: 28-33  
  
And everyone who has given up houses or brothers or sisters or father or mother or   
children or property, for my sake, will receive a hundred times as much in return and   
will have eternal life.  
Matthew 19: 29  
  
"Two men went to the Temple to pray.   
One was a Pharisee, and the other was a dishonest tax collector.   
The proud Pharisee stood by himself and prayed this prayer,'I thank you, God,   
that I am not a sinner like everyone else,   
especially like that tax collector over there!   
For I never cheat, I don't sin, I don't commit adultry.   
I fast twice a week, and I give you a tenth of my income.'  
But the tax collector stood at a distance and dared not even lift his eyes to heaven   
as he prayed. Instead, he beat his chest in sorrow, saying,'O God, be merciful to me,   
for I am a sinner.'   
I tell you, this sinner, not the Pharisee, returned   
home justified before God.   
For the proud will be humbled, but the humble will be honored."  
Luke 18: 10-14  
  
How hard it is for rich people to get into the Kingdom of God!   
It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle   
than for a rich person to enter the Kingdom of God!  
Luke 18: 24-25  
  
One of the criminals hanging beside him scoffed,"So you're the Messiah, are you?   
Prove it by saving yourself--and us too, while you're at it!"   
But the other criminal protested,"Don't you fear God even when you're dying?   
We deserve to die for our evil deeds, but this man hasn't done anything wrong."   
Then he said,"Jesus, remember me when you come into your Kingdom."   
And Jesus replied,"I assure you, today you will be with me in paradise."  
Luke 23: 39-43  
  
In the last days, God said,  
I will pour out my Spirit upon all people.   
Your sons and daughters will prophesy,   
your young men will see visions,   
and your old men will dream dreams.   
In those days I will pour out my Spirit  
upon all my servants, men and women alike,  
and they will prophesy.  
And I will cause wonders in the Heavens above and signs on the earth below--  
blood and fire and clouds of smoke.  
The sun will be turned into darkness,  
and the moon will turn bloodred,  
before the great and glorious day of the Lord arrives.  
And anyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved.  
Acts 2: 17-21  
  
I have done the Lord's work humbly--yes, and with tears.   
I have endured the trials that came to me from the plots of the Jews.   
Yet I never shrank from telling you the truth, either publicly or in your homes.   
I have had one message for Jews and Gentiles alike--  
the necessity of turning from sin and turning to God, and of faith   
in our Lord Jesus.  
Acts 21: 19-21  
  
  
Any other favorites that someone wants me to type out for them? If you've got a  
favorite Bible verse that's not here, then tell me. My sister (Kantama) will help me  
type it up for you. But ya gotta tell me, alright? Alright. We all understand each other  
here. Now I'm gonna go home and take a nap, excuse me......  
ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz........ 


End file.
